<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that was a disaster. by MyriadMariam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696688">that was a disaster.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadMariam/pseuds/MyriadMariam'>MyriadMariam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Mastermind! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, If you haven't seen the entire game before reading this stay away, Mastermind POV, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, but not a lot, so keep an eye out!, some canon divergence, tags can and will be changed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadMariam/pseuds/MyriadMariam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Everything is going wrong.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which the mastermind wakes up in their school clothes, and positively freaks out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta &amp; Shirogane Tsumugi, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Mastermind! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that was a disaster.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok the POV shows who the MM is so it's really no secret<br/>i really just created this because I hate Gonta being reduced to 'uwu pure bug boy can do no wrong' so I've decided to write this :)<br/>also there is an extreme lack of Gonta-centric stories, so here ya go </p><p>Warning: Throughout this series you will be exposed to my questionable sense of humour. If it's not your taste that's fine, but if it's bad please say so in the comments.</p><p>And if you do leave a comment, please be constructive, if you say 'your story sucks LOL', I can't do anything about it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gonta opens his eyes.</p><p>Finally this killing game has begun.</p><p>Great.</p><p>From this point on, he's reduced to caveman speak and one functioning brain cell, so he'd better take the slim opportunity he has here to take a breather before somebody walks in and catches him. At least entomology isn't too bad - Gonta was never a bug lover, but bugs aren't actually that bad, and his suit is pretty cool, if you ignore the bare feet-</p><p>Bare feet?</p><p>Gonta peered down at his feet.</p><p>Two brown loafers stared back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshi took that exact opportunity to run into the room, <em>in his school clothes</em>. No cap. No chains. Not even his hat.</p><p>Gonta could do nothing but gape at the little man.</p><p>"Hello?" Hoshi blinked. "Are...you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Is he okay?? What on earth was Tsumugi doing? Gonta had half a mind to march out of this dreaded room and track down that Cosplayer, but thankfully the other half of him had a brain and started the act.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" </p><p> </p><p>....Not very well.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshi looked baffled. "'Thank you?'"</p><p> </p><p>Gonta nodded. "I'm quite scary, so most people don't want to look at me."</p><p>Hoshi nodded, and Gonta immediately sensed something was off with his response. Usually when he spoke, people would look awkward, or even disdainful. Hoshi had more than a little pity in his expression, but that was probably because of what he said.</p><p>Unless there was something wrong with what he said...or HOW he said it?</p><p>
  <em> "I'm quite scary.... "</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh no.<br/>
</p><p>Everything is going wrong, and Gonta desperately needed to find the source of the problem, so he let Hoshi lead him to the gym, where nearly everybody - 14 in total, including him - were anxiously standing around in their school uniforms.</p><p>"That's 14..." Rantaro noted quietly to himself, and Gonta froze in shock. Rantaro wasn't supposed to have his memories, yet here he was counting up the students for the killing game, and if he has his memories...</p><p>At that moment, Gonta finally spotted that Cosplayer near the back of the gym, and shot her a sizzling glare that would kill an elephant.<br/>
It had the desired effect.</p><p>When the Cosplayer nearly fainted on the spot, some of the students managed to piece together the cause of her terror.</p><p>"Sir?" Kaito asked. "Um, you're looking a little...mad. I know this situation is bad, but try to stay positive!"<br/>
Kaito's blind optimism only made Gonta angrier: sure, Kaito would stay positive, but to the extremely doomed Gonta on the other hand, positivity was useless!</p><p>Gonta's fury must've shown on his face, as Kaito began to shrink away from the entomologist. "H-Hey, I didn't mean to offend you..!"</p><p>Gonta shook his head, sighing. "I'm not offended, but don't bother with your platitudes."</p><p>Shirogane went deathly pale. Gonta, in all actuality hadn't meant to sound so cold, but there was no point to speak with such broken English when he'd spoken so normally with Hoshi.</p><p>Kaito was about to respond, most likely urging Gonta to stay positive, but just then, Saihara and Akamatsu entered.</p><p>"That's 16 students." Rantaro announced.</p><p>"....Why does it matter if it's 16 students??" Kaito asked. "There might be more coming.</p><p>Rantaro shook his head grimly. "Nah, this is all of us. If this is what I think it is, anyway."</p><p>When Miu complained about Rantaro's vagueness, a loud voice rang out across the room, and the Exisals popped out.</p><p>The source of the problems: the Monocubs.</p><p>"We screwed up. We're not supposed to be in the Exisals for our first appearance." The pink Exisal (probably Monophanie) groaned.</p><p>"I told'ya we should've read the script!!" Another cried out, and Gonta couldn't help the incredulous expression on his face. If only these messed up cubs hadn't existed!<br/>
Gonta was never keen on the idea of changing the game mascot, but after he witnessed the abomination that killed the fourth blackened he was firmly opposed to the idea. Sadly, nobody had listened to him and the cubs remained.</p><p>After they FINALLY got out of those dreaded Exisals, they managed to give the students their first memories...goodbye shoes, hello suit! They then slapped on the Flashback Light and swept this mistake under the rug by erasing their memories. Excluding Gonta, of course.</p><p>So when Gonta woke up for the second time, and Hoshi Ryoma peered at him warily from the corner of the room, Gonta sighed in relief.</p><p>Finally this killing game has begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed :) this is very short and maybe not very sweet but i plan to write more, stay tuned</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>